CAMBIO
by Mhialove02
Summary: Muestro futuros héroes estarán a punto de conocer a alguien de que causara un gran embrollo en sus vidas , principalmente para Izuku y Ochako ya que cambiaran de identidades por un descuido de ambos descubren lo que significa ser diferente a otro tanto como cuerpo y alma y también la vida de nuestros héroes cambiarán sus destinos
1. Capítulo 1

CAMBIOS Este en mi primer fics de BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA espero que les guste aquí vamos.

La llegada de una amiga de pasado de Bakugo y Izuku que causara un gran revuelo en la vida de nuestros héroes. Este arco se tratara con el revuelo de Edeavor como héroe N° 1 al fin lo consiguió pero a qué precio pero bueno, espero que les guste así que allá vamos.

Después del festival cultural en la residencia los del joven héroe todo eran paz y tranquilidad, dormían tranquilamente en los dormitorios de UA pero había un par de jóvenes deambulaban por la instalaciones.

-¡Deku-kun! -Susurro Uraraka mirando al pecoso como entrenaba -Ya paso tiempo de que decidí suprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti.-Miro al cielo estrellados le gustaba ser desde que era niña, su corazón latía otra vez por Izuku Midoriya cada vez que miraba esa sonrisa deslumbrante llena de pecas -¿Por qué me pasaba eso?.

-¿Qué pasá Uraraka? -Dijo Deku sentándose al lado de la castaña -No puedes dormir.

-¡Ahhh! -dio un grito ligero asustándola.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el peliverde al verla nerviosa -Yo... solo... quería decirte si estás bien...

-Si...solo que han pasado tantas cosas -Contesto Uraraka recobrando la compostura.

-Nuestras vidas cambiara - Por un instante ambos solo se quedaron mirando las estrellas ambos tenía sus manos casi juntas no se dieron cuenta de que su manos se juntaron -Urakaka-san.

-Deku-kun -ambos se miraron , sintieron la sensación se acercarse más , y juntar sus labios -¿Qué estamos haciendo?.-Susurro la castaña deteniéndose a milímetros de los labios de peliverde.

-Eso mimos me pregunto -Izuku sentía el aliento fresco de la castaña -Yo quisiera detenerme.

-Yo tampoco- después de esa declaración ambos juntaron sus labio -Izuku le tomo el mentón y ambos así se dieron su primer beso.

-Eso fue...

-Asombroso -Dijo Uraraka soltándose de pecoso -Yo...no sé qué decir.

-Eso significa de que...queremos ser más que amigos...-Izuku sentía su corazón rebosar porque desde hace tiempo también sentía algo por Ochako Uraraka

-Mi sueño es ser una gran heroína...deseo ayudar a mis padres...! Te amo! Pero quiero cumplir mis sueños. -Unas ligeras lágrimas salieron de su rostro -Pero...pero no puedo ya ocultar loi que siento.

-Tu eres la primera persona que me hablo -la tomo de los hombros-!Te amo...! seremos grandes héroes sintiendo la admiración ayudando a los que más queremos.-hizo una pausa - Ya no ocultes lo que sientes porque te amo ...Ochako Uraraka.

-¡Te amo! Izuku Midoriya -el pecoso sonrió con alegría, ambos jóvenes héroes se abrazaron sentía que sus corazones latían a mil al mismo compas -Y ahora que aremos...

-Ambos nos apoyaremos a cumplir nuestros sueños-la castaña asistió con la cabeza, ambos otra vez se volvieron a besar, después de algunos minutos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir por el resto de la noche, no sin antes prometer que no dirán a nadie sobre su relación ya que como ahora vivían juntos en un residencia no quería llegar a manos entendidos con sus compañeros principalmente con Iida quien eran que nos recordaba las reglas a cada momento, así que no mejor por ahora sería era callar por ahora su relación de novios.

A la mañana siguiente debían ir a sus clases respectivas, pero allí los esperaba una persona en el salón del 2-A.

-¡Uhhh! Hola héroes-Dijo una chica de su edad, tenía un cabello color negro con varias mechas color azul.

-¿Y quién eres tú? ...y que haces aquí-Pregunto Iida haciendo sus típicas poses de manos -Si no eres alumno de la academia UA no puedes estar aquí.

-Ya deja el afán -contestó dando algunas maromeas hacia atrás parándose en el escritorio de Aizawa -Mi nombre es Mhio Yaomauro y soy alumna de intercambio o algo así es la academia AU.

-No es correcto subir al escritorio del sensei -La volvió a regañar Iida , ese chico era muy molesto con un alto nivel de moralista -Además ese no es la vestimenta correcta de un estudiante.

-Ese es mi traje personal -Contesto Yaomauro **,** con traje consistía ensaco color granate con cintillos blancos, un blusa blanca con una corbata negra con una falda negra a cuadros color negro con una botas negra.-además soy de intercambio es natural de que use mi uniforme.

-Uhhhhh que linda -Dijo Mineta haciendo un alboroto, poco a poco los alumnos de 2-A miraron a su nueva.

-Soy ustedes un grupo muy particular -Dijo la morena al ver a sus compañeros, en eso miro a un chico rubio quien se sentó erráticamente es su escritorio -Tu eres...Kabugo katsuki - se acercó al chico explosivo.

-Ahhh y que quieres mocosa extranjera -Gruño el rubio no le gusta estar con mujeres pensaba que son problemáticas.

-Pareces que no te acuerdas de mi -Se decepciono la chica así que tomo su cabello para revolotearlo un poco hasta llegar a esponjarlo cubriendo parte de su cara -Ya no te recuerdo a nadie.

-¡Tú eres!...ese niño con pelos de nido de pájaro -El rubio lo miro a la chica recordando a ese niños que siempre se metía en problemas golpeando a niños más grandes que él -Eres una chicas.

-Ya recordaste Kachan...sigues teniendo ese carácter explosivo -Se rio la morena aun recordando cómo eran de niños , pero le faltaba alguien Izuku...sabes algo de ese niño con cabeza de brócoli.

-Ehhh Deku está aquí- Gruño el rubio al recordar que ya paso un año desde que los dos se convirtieron se estudiantes de AU -Ese...

-Hasta ahora no de canas de llamarlo así - Dijo Mhio recordado viejos tiempos cuando los tres jugaban por los bosques soñando por ser grandes héroes-Tengo entendido que tiene un Kosei poderoso.

-Uh...eres maldito -Gruño el rubio todos los compañeros se quedaron mirando a esta inusual pareja, Bakugo casi nunca hablan con una chica y eres chica misteriosa era una amiga de la infancia.-¿Y qué haces acá? -Le pregunto -Pensé que jamás regresarías.

-Pues me expulsaron de mi academia y como castigo me enviaron para acá -Comento la chica sentándose en la carpeta de alado - ¿Y el cabeza de remolacha?.

-Hmp...-Hizo una señal con la cabeza ya que Deku había entrado.

-Verdecito -Dijo Mhio saltando de carpeta en carpeta hasta llegar el pecoso -Uhh sí que creciste.

-Ahhh...¿Y ...quien eres?- Le pregunto nervioso y sonrosado -¡Ahh!

-Siempre has sido así tímido -La morena abrazo a su querido amigo de la infancia -Siempre he sabido que hueles a mandarinas- Soy Mhio Yaomauro no te acuerdas de mi por el peinado.

-Yo...pensé que eres un chico -Contesto Deku avergonzado por el recibimiento de su amigo-Te mudase a E.E.U.U.

-Pero regrese...no te alegra en verme -Hizo un puchero -Ya no recuerdas...me lo esperaba de Kachan pero de ti .

-Gr... -gruño el rubio.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto Deku recobrando un poco el nerviosismo.

-Es una larga historia -contestó tomando su mano -Escuché que la clase 2-A ha sido la mejor de esta generación.

-Yo...-El pecoso sentía una gran confusión sentía que sus compañeros lo miraban desconcertados porque a pesar de que Deku era un niño tímido que cuando conocía a una chica se sonrojaba y se mostraba temeroso se alejaba un poco de las chicas -Uraraka-san...bueno días.

-Hola Deku-kun -saludo la castaña con incomodidad miro a su novio secreto junto a una chica desconocida -Tu eres...

-Se supones que deben estar en sus sitios -Intervino Aizawa entrando con una libreta en sus manos -Eres la nueva...

-Si...

-Bueno no hay espacio así que iremos salón un poco más grande - Dijo el borrador de Kosei -Iida que todos vengan sin armar alboroto.

-Haii-...-Y con mucho orden todos fueron solo para decir que aran una sección de combates, así que fueron hacia los vestidores.

-Y vienes del extranjero -Dijo Yaoyorozu poniéndose su traje -Por cierto soy Momo Yaoyorozu

-Un gusto Yaoyorozu -san -Contesto Mhio quien se puso un traje entero color azul intenso con flanjas negra a los costados con pequeños brillos tenía el hombro desnudo unos guantes con una botas color negro.

-Y conoces a Midoriya-kun y Bakugo-kun Gero Gero - Tsuyu mientras se ponía sus guantes sabía.

-Ese par era un caos cuando éramos niños - contesto Mhio arreglándose el cinturón de pedrería con pequeños bolsillos -Nos jugaba atrapar escarabajos cornudos...Uzuchan era tan adorable pensé que cambiaría un poco pero sigue teniendo rostro de bebe y Kachan el sigue siento rudo y lindo.

-Así Midoriya-kun tiene rostro de bebe -Comento Mina en forma burlona pero sabía de qué Uraraka sentía algo por Midoriya-Uraraka...

-Sera mejor que no vayamos ya estamos retrasadas -Respondió la castaña pendiéndose se casco y cerrando su loker.

-Es algo apática -Comento Mhio todas la chicas salieron de los vestidores.

En el campo de batalla que era una cuida en ruinas, todos comenzaron hacer sus estiramientos.

-Como ya sabes tenemos un nuevo miembro para nuestro grupo - Dijo Aizawa observo las reacciones de los alumnos -Ella viene de intercambio de la academia Libertau blue, ya te puedes presentar.

-Con algunos de ustedes ya me presente soy Mhio Yaomauro, soy de Japón pero mi padre consiguió un trabajo en el centro de investigaciones de Washington para héroes, y como dijo Aizawa -Sensei vengo de una de las mejores academia de héroes del USA y allí son mis estrictos con los Koseis de los estudiantes pero también aceptan a los que no posee poderes y son grandes héroes de echo el héroe N° 3 de allá no tiene Kosei.-Izuku se quedó pensando que pasar de no haber tenido un Kosei al nacer y tenga un poder prestado de All Nigth en mucho países aceptan alumnos sin Kosei-Pero los alumnos deben tener una un IQ entre 130 a 250 si tiene en este rango te acepta.

-¿Y cuál es tu Kosei? -Pregunto Aizawa tratando de calmar las preguntas de que iba hacer sus alumnos.

-Sinceramente no tengo un Kosei -explico la morena -Pero gane dos veces los festivales con oponentes muy fuertes pero el IQ que tengo me hace y con mi fuerza bruta siempre son dinámica.

-Entonces te utilizaré como Villano -Comento el bloqueador de Kosei -El ejercicios es simple deben capturar a Mhio tiene una hora , se dividirán en grupos. Grupo A: Aoyama , Mashirao, Tokoyami, Mina y Hanta , Grupo B: Tsuyu , Iida , Ojiro , Jiro y Mineta , Grupo C : Kaminari , Kirishima , Koda , Shoji y Hagakure y Finamente los que quedan Grupo D : Uraraka , Sato , Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya.

-Bueno nos toca hacer grupo -Dijo Uraraka acercándose a su grupo a su novio , todos los grupos hicieron lo mismo

-Y en qué consistirá el examen -Iida queriendo saber las reglas.

-Simple...tendrán que capturar a esta villana - señalando a la morena ofendiéndola un poco - el límite de tiempo de 90 minutos y ella podrá atacarlos poniéndole estos cintillos en uno de los integrantes de su grupo y serán descalificados. Se les dará unas esposas que las podrán si pueden.

-Bueno me daré una escapada de 15 minutos para que me esconda y escape -hizo una señal con los dedos saltando a un edificio -Por cierto son muy ágil y no creo que en sus pequeños cerebritos me puedan atrapar -dicho eso comenzó a salta por los edificios.

Después de algunos minutos la chica nueva se escondió y los demás grupos haciendo los mismos.

-Ustedes conocen a esa chica deberíamos preocuparnos -Comento Todoroki mirando a todos lados con tranquilidad.

-No la vinos desde niños -Respondió Bakugo gruñendo no le gustaba que lo humillaran le daría una lección no le importaba que era mujer.

-No sabemos que táctica utilizara -Dijo Deku cambiando al lado de Uraraka.

En eso se escuchó muchas una explosiones .

Bueno hasta aquí dejes sus comentarios y opiniones gracias : )


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Mhio quien sabía escondida por algunos rincones de la cuidad colapsada, el grupo de pavipollo miraba un edificios oscuro pensaba que estaba allí

-Parase que no está en esta área - Dijo Tokoyami quien utilizo un Dark Shadow -Aoyama ve hacia allá la bodega. ..Nosotros iremos a la parte de grande

-Si -Dijo haciendo si típicas poses, el rubio fue donde hacia la bodega, era algo fácil para alguien como él.-Aquí...amigos...no hay nadie...-dijo por el interfon

-Tampoco hay aquí -Contesto Mina mirando por toda parte -Pero que es eso -En eso se escuchó una explosión a la afueras -Aoyama ven rápido ayudarnos...-El chico laser corrió para saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese fue Bakugo -Dijo Hanta sabía que su compañero era muy impredecible.

-Solo hay que estar en calma es una competencia - Comento Tokoyami.

-Merci estas todos bien -Aoyama miro a su equipo la explosión causó una gran humareda observaron tres figuras muy parecida en algunos de sus amigos.

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Mashirao dando una pose de ataque -Con cuidado capaz la están acorralando.

-Ustedes la están haciendo fácil -Los jóvenes héroes miraron hacia arriba y allí colgada estaba Mhio.

-¡Vamos! Dark Shadow - la sombre alterna del pavipollo iba atacar al chica pero una fuerte patada, la sombre retrocedió - ¡Uh! Parece que vinieron mas contrincantes.

-El grupo de pavipollo miraron a los recién llegados era el grupo de Kirishima -Debemos luchar contra ustedes -Dijo Kirishima con una seña hizo de que, Shoji y Kamanira ataque mientras Koda y Hagakure para ir en busca de que la recién llegada.

-Mina y Hanta busquen Mhio primero -Grito Tokoyami antes de interceptar el ataque de Kirishima, todos daban a la lucha debia ganar tiempo para atrapar a Mhio.

Por otra parte Uraraka miraba desde una cierta altura algún indicio sobre el incidente que se escuchó junto con una gran explosión -Parece de que en equip se están enfrentado -informo la chica flotante.

-¡Oye tú! Cara redonda voladora ¡Baja ya!-Ordeno el chico explosivo no quería que nadie le ganara.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero -Comentos la castaña, junto a sus dedos para caer en los brazos de Deku -Gracias.

-No hay de que -contesto Deku sonrojado al sentir a su novia en sus brazos.

-¡Vamos! Chicos dejen eso coqueteos para después -Comento Sato tomando un cubito de azúcar comiéndoselo.

-Gr...Shine ustedes son muy problemáticos - Dijo Bakugo tratando se calmarse y no perder la paciencia.

-Creen de que debemos ir o quedarnos aquí a esperar lo que pasa -Dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad -O esperamos lo inesperado.

-Grrrr yo no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada -Contestó Bakugo haciendo algunos explosivos-Gr...

-Bueno esperemos lo inesperado -Dijo Uraraka en eso en una hoverboard estaba Mhio huyendo de sus perseguidores.

-¡Sorpresa ¡ -Exclamo Deku al ver a su amiga.

-¡Uhhhh!-Silbo la morena bajo del hoverboard, tomo el objeto dividiéndole en los dos y tirando al grupo de Deku y el otro a sus perseguidores -creando un gran explosión creando un gran explosión que si no fuera por Todoroki para proteger a sus amigos hubiera causado heridas a su equipo.

-Ahhh...ese maldita es muy astuta -Gruño Bakugo sacándose los trozos de hielo.

-Uraraka-san estas bien -Dijo Deku ayudando a levantarse del suelo enhielado.

-Gra...gracias ..-Susurro la castaña limpiándose en resto de hielo que tenía en su traje.

-¡Maldito! mitad y mitad-maldijo el rubio -Pudiste haberme matado.

-Pero no lo hice -Respondió el inveriano deshaciendo el hielo con su fuego-Miren parece de que ya está capturada.-Todoroki miro a la morena estática como congelad.

-¡HASTA A UN LADO!- Bakugo empujo al inveriano -¡Te atrape! Ahhhh- Pero solo era un holograma.

-Siempre has sido muy impulsivo Kachan -Se escuchó una voz desde la azota de un edificio de tres pisos-Parece que no hay nadie me puede atrapar...Nos vemos marginales -Hizo explotar un bomba de humo desapareciendo.

-Nos...dijo

-Marginales -Dijeron el grupo D era más escurridiza como pensaban.

-Y por cierto deje algunas pintas...deben saber mi nombre de VILLANA si desean atraparme-Dicho eso salió de allí.

-Parece que es más inteligente de lo que es -Dijo Todoroki descongelando a sus demás que quedaron atrapados.

-¡Ustedes! Sí que son problemáticos -Hanta sentía algo de escalofrió -Mina estas bien.

-Esa si fue una gran explosión -Comento la pelirrosa recobrando en conocimiento -Debemos ir a buscar esas pintas e informar al equipo.

-Sí...-El chico cintas se avalando por edificios junto con Mina comenzó un busca de la chica.

Bakugo sabía que no podía perder más el tiempo, así que debía idear un plan a pesar de que no le gustaba trabajar en equipo debía hacerlo porque era esencial si desea ser un héroe profesional.

-Iida-kun confirma tu ubicación gero gero -Dijo Tsuyu por el comunicador debía informar sobre cualquier evento.

-Estoy por las instalaciones del sur -Informo el delegado -Ustedes como van.

-Aquí ya un conflicto entre el grup -conto la ranita en eso saco su lengua dándole un latigazo ya que Mineta estaba apunto de tocar su trasero.-Ojiro -kun encontraste algo.

-No hay nada aun -Comento el chico con cola -Pero escuche de debemos saber su nombre al momento de atraparla.

-Eso estaría muy complicado -Intervino Iida -Buscare rastros de nuestro objetivo ustedes investiguen en nombre de la chica.

-Hai...

Por otra parte la espía Earphone Jack buscaba algún indicio sobre el nombre de la morena , pero allí estaba en grupo de Kirishima quien encontró la primera pinta en una de la paredes de un callejón.

-Eso es complicado -Comento Kaminari mirando por cada ángulo la pinta -Solo distingo la B.

-¡No sé! ¿Por qué no nos dispersamos? -Pregunto Kirishima tratando de no perder la calma-¿Quiero ganar al menos un reto?

-Tenemos una espía-Dijo Shoji observando con sus tentáculos -Es arriba.

-¡Vamos! Corran -Ordeno Kirishima golpeando el muro -Nos vemos...

-Parece que eso es un juego del gato y el ratón-Dijo Kyoka fastidia por la actitud de sus compañeros -Iré a buscar más pintas.

-Tsuyu, Jiro, Mineta ¡Vayan! ¿Dónde está Kyoka? -Ordenó Iida informando su decisión por el interfono -Tengo la pinta de la delincuente juvenil yo vendré en algunos minutos

-Hai...-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Por otra parte Tokoyami y su grupo encontraron un indicio sobre el nombre la morena rabian ser rápidos si querían tener la ventaja.

-Descubrí u , no sabemos si está en orden o si está bien -Dijo Tokoyami analizando al pinta junto Aoyama y Mashirao , ya que Hanta y Mina protegían a sus compañeros desde la parte de arriba.

-Merci...debe ser un nombre bello y complicado -Dijo el chico laser tenía una percepción innata -Parece que alguien nos está mirando...

-Los encontré...-Dijo Mhio saliendo de su escondite -Mmmm aún no me encuentran, así que me aburrí deseo enfrentarlos.

-Chicos vaya con precaución -Dijo Hanta recordaron que junto con Mina apenas salieron de la explosión y del ataque de Todoroki.

-¡Vamos! Ataque...-los desafíos la morena.

-No caeremos en tu juego-Tokoyami saco a su Dark Shadow.

-Si no vas atacar para que me sacar -Dijo su sombra algo molesta.

-Espera un rato.-Con una señal para que Hanta la atrapara con sus cintas.-Ahora...-todos con sus ajiles movimientos la rodearon.

-Bueno me rindo -la chica levanto sus manos -pero hizo caer una bombas de humo-buen bien alguien cayo.

-Maldición - gruño Mashirao quien tenía la cintilla en su cola -¡Lo siento! chicos.

-Son tan lentos que me aburren -Dicho eso desapareció corriendo.

-El grupo A descalificado -Dijo Aizawa quería volver a dormirse.-Solo es un pequeña ratoncita ,...me estoy aburriendo.

\- Maldición eliminaron al grupo de Tokoyami -Dijo Mineta temblando de miedo esa chica.

-Hmp...Tranquilo debemos estar alerta-Comento Iida tratando de mantener la calma-Solo debemos enfocar que no nos atrape.

-Los encontré...-Dijo Mhio abrazando a Iida por detrás -Son tan impredecibles.-Iida se alejó rápidamente.

-Villana eres muy escurridiza...!Somos héroes! Y Capturaremos por todos tus crímenes -Iida sentía un gran orgullo por su palabras pero no se dio cuenta de que le puso el cintillo.

-¿Que bellas palabras heroicas? Pero perdiste

-Aggggggg -Se frustro el delegado por caer en la trampa.

-El grupo B ha sido elimino -Comento Aizawa-sensei con un tono aburrido-Regresen a la base.

Todos estaba deprimidos por perder con una chica que no tenía Kosei era muy entretenida, Mhio miro como el esquipo de cuatro ojos se alejaba pero no se dio cuenta de que recibirá un ataque por parte Bakugo si no fuera por su escudo huera sido dañada, el grupo de Todoroki la rodeo.

-¡Oh! -musito la joven mirando al mitad y mitad -Son muy astutos.

-¡Ya te atrapamos! -Dijo Uraraka acercándose poco a poco a la morena.

-Maldita no te resistas -gruño el chico explosivo apretando sus puños -Estas rodeada...si no te mato...

-Uhhh pareces más un héroes que un villano -comento la morena poniendo sus manos en su caderas.

-¡Muy bien! No te aremos daño si te quedas quieta -Uraraka estaba a punto de tocar su brazo pero en eso sintió un gran golpe , era una barrera azul que rodeaba a la morena.

-Upsi...

-Uraraka-San -Dijo Deku acercándose a su novia quien por un instante perdió en conocimiento.

-Eso... Estuvo fuerte -Uraraka sentía un gran mareo.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Sato al sentir un gran estruendo por parte de Mhio con utilizo la fuerza de su puño en el sueño...

-Maldita...-Dijo Bakugo al sentir la gran polvareda -¡Maldita! Chica gravedad por tu culpa se escapó.

-No es culpa de Uraraka -El peliverde quería proteger a su novia de la ira del chico explosivo-Somos un equipo y debemos estar centrados...

-Midoriya tiene razón -Intervino Todoroki calmando las cosas -No debemos pelar entre nosotros...solo no queda ahora buscarla y saber s nombre.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó la castaña no podía creer que fallo en su misión.

-Eres la mejor...nos diste un plan de acorralarse con el hielo de Todoroki-kun y con la habilidad de los demás-Comento Deku hiso el símbolo que encontraron -Ahora lo importante es adivinar su nombre.

-Hmp..parece que tiene el nombre B-G-I-Dijo Todoroki analizando cada palabra-Ya sé cómo se llama.-Todoroki escribió en nombre la chica en el suelo ya que en el grupo de Kaminari estaba la chica invisible pero como había barro y hielo alrededor.

Idearon un plan rápidamente ya que cerca del lugar se escuchó un estruendo en la cercanía ya que se estaba iniciando a una batalla, debía actuar rápido si debían ganar ya vía perdido mucho tiempo.

-Estas perdida no puedes escapar -Dijo Kirishima acorralando a la chica con secas eléctricas-Si te nueves te electrocutaras.

-Si pero aún no saben cómo me llamo-Los desafío activo sus patines -Pero lo que no sabían, es que mi traje en aprueba de todo -Lo bueno es que también absorbe la energía de todos tipo -con su manos cargo con su manos enguantadas la carga de energía-Me toca ata...-pero es eso sintió un de hielo pero con el choque eléctrico de sus guantes-Uhh parece que tienen competencia.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Bakugo quien estaba junto con el sugar y el invierano -Ya sabemos Tu maldito nombre...

-¡Ya quería! Acción -Dijo Mhio emocionada golpeo sus puños para sacar un sonoro sonido eléctrico distrayendo a todos comenzó otra vez la cacería del gato y ratón.

Mhio debía usar una estrategia rápidamente, quería volver locos a sus perseguidores, así que ideo un plan sin que casi nadie se dé cuenta de que Uraraka y Deku la seguían pero ella sabía que la seguían así que en un callejón se detuvo .

-Izuchan...

-No queremos hacerte daño -Dijo Deku saliendo de su escondite -Sabemos ¿cómo te llamas?

-Uhhhh-musito la morena -sé que haya escombros de arriba mío -estiro sus brazos -miran estos son mi brazaletes plateados-Eso recibe en impacto de cualquier objeto ya sea frio, caliente, recibe la fuerza de cualquier golpe de que ataquen ...me queda algo de energía electrizante -una ligeras chispas salieron de brazaletes -Prepárense para el impacto.

-Te tengo... -Era el chicos explosivo la ataco desde arriba , interceptando el golpe-Ya no escaparas..

-¡Ríndete! Brig -Dijo Todoroki calmadamente con su mitad hielo congelo a sus contrincantes -No podrás escapar.

-Sí que son muy inteligentes - sonrió sarcásticamente -pateo la pared por si detrás destrozándola con completo pero no contaba que Uraraka hizo que le cayera algunos escombros.

-No puede creer sí que fuertes-Dijo Mhio refugiándose en su campo de fuerza pero no lo lograron -Pero siguen siento estúpidos.

-Gr...no me subestimes -Bakugo comenzó atacar a la morena pero ella interceptaba su golpes y se los devolvían, a pesar de ser mujer era aguerrida tenía unos ataques y golpes

-Eres muy fuerte -Comento Bakugo alabando a chica -Pero no por ser mujer , no te are la ventaja.

-En eso un barrera de hielo cubrió la chica -Si no quieres ser quemada más te vale que no te muevas -Advirtió Todoroki -¡Bakugo! En tres... -Los demás la rodearon para que no huya para que Uraraka le ponga las esposas.

-¿Que molestos? -En invierno comenzó a derretir el hielo pero no se dieron cuenta que se avanzando hacia el rubia estirando su brazos hiriendo a Shoji y Uraraka.

-Eres tan predecibles -Mhio estaba en sima sobre el entre la polvareda -¡Cálmate! tu equipo ya perdió.

-¡Quítate! - la morena se separó del rubio -¡Ahhhhh! Estuviste jugando todo el tiempo.

-Si...hábil engañando gente -Respondió Mhio sonriendo sarcásticamente -Y ahora estas eliminado.

-Con mucha frustración rompió el suelo -¡Maldición!

-Y ahora me queda el otro grupo -Sonrió Mhio volteo a ver a Bakugo -Oh.. !vamos ¡ no te enojes así nadie te va a querer.

-Ahora... -Kirishima la tomo del brazos -No intentes de zafarte...

-No pensaba hacerlo -Como mucha agilidad Mhio se abrazó del cabello de menstruación dejando al chico algo confundido, dándole un gran beso Kirishima estaba tan impresionado que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh -Gritaron los presentes al ver a Kirishima sometido por una mujeres.

-Listo perdiste también -Dicho eso se levantó de allí -¡Me gustó! mucho jugar con ustedes.

Después de la clase de batalla todos quedaron confundidos y algunos enojados como era posible como una chica sin Kosei les ganaron completamente con tácticas e inteligencia, llego la hora del almuerzo.

-Eso fue algo arrollados -Comento Deku quien apenas probaba bocado.

-Yo creo que estuvo entretenido -Dijo la ranita comiendo su gelatina - Me di cuenta de que está a otro nivel combate.

-Bakugo está molesto -Intervino Todoroki sorbiendo su fideos -Ya tenemos nuestras licencia de héroes ...fue una falta de nosotros subestimarla , el que tenga o no tenga Kosei no supimos afrontar lo que se esperaba a pesar de que fue solo un simulación de batalla.

-En eso tiene razón...-Dijo Uraraka bebió un poco de agua -Ahora que nos dirá Aizawa-sensei.

-Nos dijo que era un clase calificada, nosotros ya nos conocemos desde que iniciamos la academia y no pudimos con una recién llegada -Comento Tokoyami era muy directo con lo que decía a pesar de que estaba molesto por no manejar la situación.

-No es hora de lamentarnos -Dijo Deku con estudiamos -Para el próximo entrenamiento además lo mejor ya conocemos las tácticas de Mhio-chan.

Deku tenía razón ya basta de deprimirse debían lucha como mayo determinación si necesitaba destacar y ser nombrados como los tres grandes de la academia pero sabían de que la lucha recién empezaba.

Bueno hasta aquí dejen sus comentario y opiniones se los agradecería gracias : )


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de las clases todos fueron a su residencia para poder hacer sus tareas ya que habrá un examen al día siguiente y debían prepararse, Iida como siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros a estudiar.

-Mañana témenos un examen muy difícil -Dijo Kirishima tratando de memorizar un parlamento -No es posible de que debemos aprender matemáticas e inglés.

-Eso nos servirá para nuestra vida profesional como grandes héroes-Comento Iida tratando animar a su compañeros -Seremos grandes héroes...con nuestras propias compañías y llevarla al éxito.

-Pero tú ya tienes tu propia compañía -Respondió Kirishima resolviendo una pregunto, el joven delegado titubo un poco sonrojado ya que su familia era una de las mejores compañías de héroes -Y bueno explícame esa ecuación ...Bakugo está de tan mal humor para enseñarme.

-¡Cállate! o te parto la boca -Gruño el rubio tratando de leer , están muy enojado que solo se dedicaba a gruñir.

-¡Bakugo! Puedes callarte estoy tratando de concentrarme -Dijo Todoroki cerrando su libro.

-Cállate mitad y mitad -bramo el rubio soltando el libro.

-Kachan no molestes si -Deku quería calmar las cosas -Todoroki -kun si te molesta el ruido puedes ir a la biblioteca y Kachan...puedes ir.

-¡Cállate! Deku -Bramo el chico explosivo -tomo su cuadernos -Espero de que no me molestes ni haga rubio malditos.

-Parece de que todo ya está en calma -Comentó Tokoyami volvió a estudiar -Espero que ya no haiga más.

-Esa actitud de Bakugo debe terminar ya -Comento Iida acomodándose sus lentes -Estamos a medio semestre y pronto llegaremos a tercer años.

-Hmp...-musito Bakugo pero en eso se dieron cuenta de la ventana se abrió.

-Con cuidadito -Dijo Mhio entrando con una gran mochila -De no levantar sospechas -pero no se dio cuando de que había entrado en el área de estudio de los chicos -Hpuss no piensen mal solo traje mis cosas porque odio subir escaleras.

-Tengo entendido que tu equipaje esta en tu habitación -Dijo Iida yendo donde la chica -las reglas de la residencia dicen de que no debes tener cosas ilegales.

-Ah...!lo sé! Pero no traído nada ilegal - Se excusó la morena - Y solo no atine con la área distribuida entre los chico y las chicas...así que si me permites tengo que arreglar mis cosas..

-ALTO - la detuvo tomando su gran mochila -Tengo supervisar si no tienes bebidas alcohólicas , objetos punzo contantes.

-Hope...- Dijo la chica al ver como el delegado se llevaba sus cosas.

-¡Ehh! -musito Kirishima recordando el beso que le dio la morena.}

-NO PUEDES TRAER BEBIDAS ALCOHÓLICAS -Mostrando cinco botellas alcohólicas -Las decomisare y eso en el comportamiento de una alumno de UA.

-No es alcohol -se excusó -Solo es ambrosia la bebida de los dioses solo tiene 5% de alcohol y el resto en un dulce natural de todas las flores del mundo -le quito una de las botella -Vivir en un mundo donde todos tienen poderes, los que no tienen Kosei deben experimentar con su cuerpo para estar a acorde con la habilidades.

-Y usas eso como suplemento de entrenamiento -Dijo Iida compartiendo su sentir de a pesar de que algunos sin Kosei que desean ser héroes debían tener un gran entrenamiento -Esas son sospechosas...

-Lo que hay allí son ...tarántulas mi mascotas -Dijo Mhio sacando a una de sus tarántulas - Son para mi curso optativo debo hacer un experimentó con ellos.

-Esas cosas son peligrosas-Dijo Iida mirando como guardaba al insecto -Se pueden escapar y causar daño.

-Bueno al menos no traje a Bianca mi pitón alvina -Comento la morena causando temor a los presentes -Mide diez metros.

-Tienes...una serpiente -titubeo Kaminari esa chica no era algo rara.

-Parece que mañana hay examen -Dijo Mhio quitándole al chico eléctrico el libro de matemáticas -Y aun no avanzarte las tareas -tomo una publica y comenzó a desarrollar cada problema que le faltaba -Listo allí esta detallado como hacer cada procedimiento y así aprobaras.

-Ohh gracias-agradeció el chico eléctrico -Debo aprender mi notas no estuvieron buenas.

-Kaminari puedo copiarme de tus respuestas -Dijo Kirishima aunque le gustaba que Iida lo ayude pero le estaba quitando mucho tempo.

-Si..

-Ya terminaste de husmear mis cosas debo alimentar a mis bebes-Comento Mhio mientras explicaba a Kirishima y Kaminari.

-Hmp...no deberías hacerles las tarea de los demás -Comento Iida mirando una sección de daga que tenía -Y eso está prohibido.

-Ya no exageremos-rodo los ojos.

-Soy el delegado del salón y mi deber es que todos los mis compañeros estén organizados y no tenga que comportarse como un delincuente juvenil -Se refirió al rubio y a la chica nueva -.

-Eso fue grosero -Comento la chica mientras terminada de guardar las cosas en su mochila-Los dejos chicos...Nos vemos cara de bebe y rubiecito explosivo.-se refiriéndose Izuku y Katsuki .

-Te estas llevando las cosas prohibidas -Repuso Iida.

-Me vale verga -Respondió Mhio cerrando la puerta en la cara del chico con lentes.

Los chicos volvieron a su curso de estudios no había tiempo para conflictos ya que tenía una examen importante, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Mhio se dejó olvidos un six pack, ya era la hora de dormir , Deku salió con mucho sigilo no sin antes toma dos bebidas una azul y la otra rosa.

-Deku-kun ¡llegaste! -Dijo Uraraka al ver a su novio, quien tenía una manta -¿Por qué trajiste eso?

-Es una noche fría lo traje para calentaron -El peliverde se sentó al lado de su amada, ambos se abrigaron con la manta.

-Es romántico vernos de noche -Comento la castaña abrazando a su novio -Sé que es extraño, pero...

-Las reglas son así -Interrumpió Izuko tomando la mano de su novia -Lo ocultaremos hasta el día de la ceremonia de segundo semestre.

-Faltan semanas para eso -Dijo Ochako besando la mejilla de Izuku -Allí si ya tendremos la autorización para estar juntos.

-Pero por ahora estaremos bajo los reflectores -Deku tomo el mentón ambos se besaron de una manera intensa sus lenguas se juntaron en un fulguroso deseo, de amarse sin que nadie les diga que deben hacer, como jovencitos que estaba empezando amarse.

-Te amo Izuku -Dijo Ochaco deshaciendo los besos -Seremos héroes juntos.

-Yo también te amo -Beso la frente de su amada -Vemos las estrellas antes de dormir.

-Me encantaría - Respondió la castaña en eso sintió algo salido cayendo en su mano -Uhh trajiste bebidas.-tomo la de color azul

-Si los dejo Mhio-chan -Tomo la de color rosa - No sé de qué sabor son, parecen que son deliciosos.

-Ustedes con Bakugo-kun se conocen desde niños -Comento Uraraka al recelosa por la morena-Pensaste de que era un niño.

-La verdad su nombre suena como de niño, jugábamos siempre, vivía en la otra cuadra y cada vez que nos encontrábamos jugábamos juntos, con ella pues hacíamos muchas travesuras-el peliverde recordó mucho recuerdos de su infancia -Ella tampoco tiene Kosei , y se superó radicalmente a pesar de ser más bajita venció a los que tiene Kosei.

-Tampoco de no tener Kosei -Dijo Uraraka sobrenadada por el comentario de Izuku.

-Ah bueno yo solo...-Izuku quería contarle sobre el secreto que correspondía a ALL MIGHT solo necesitaban tiempo -Mhio-chan se fue sin despedirse y bueno...eso es todo.

-Debo sentirme celosa de ella ...la llamas con tanto cariño -Uraraka sentía un poco de celos.

-No tienes por qué sentir celos -Dijo Deku tomando las de su novia -Yo te amo...no sientas celos por ninguna chica.

-Si...pero ella tiene razón tiene cara de bebe y eso es lo lindo que me encanta de si-La castaña se sonrojo al ver eso lindo ojos verdes -¡Te amo!-Izuku comenzó el beso no quería que Uraraka sintiera celos por ninguna chica.

-Te llamare Uravichan.

-Me gusto...-Dijo Uraraka abrazando a su novia -Me puedes llamar así.

Después de un rato de besos, ambos se fueron a dormí ya que debían descansar para su examen que tenía, todos era tranquilo en la residencia de UA , después de un tranquilo suelos los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse y alistarse para las clases , Izuko sentía que la cabeza le dolía , sus músculos se adonecieron poco a poco , pero a pesar de sentir ese incomodidad y nacías debía ir donde Recovery girl, a pesar sentía fuerzas para anudarse la corbata .

-Bueno días chicos...sé que se están cambiando, pero no vieron un six pack de bebida energizaste.

-No debes estar aquí , los chicos están cambiándose -Dijo Iida mirando a la chica con el uniforme de la UA A excepción de los tacones -Ese zapatazos no son apropiados.

-Aun con mis tocones puedo patearte el trasero -Al chica se cubría con su amos para no mirar a los chicos-No las vieron ...sé que no puedo ver..

-Son esas -Intervino Tokoyami sacando las botellitas pero solo con cuatro botellas-Solo son cuatro botellas.

-¿Que...? -Chillo la chica -Algun...no de usted se los tomo.

-Era veneno -Dijo Kaminari entregándole la caja - Es peligroso.

-Pues no exactamente era comida para mi mascotas-Dijo Mhio arrugando su nariz -Pero tiene consecuencia para los humanos .

-Te avisaremos si alguien se los to...-Iida y los demás quedaron si habla al ver a Izuku parado frente a ellos convertido..

-Chicos me pasa algo,...-Dijo Deku sollozando su cuerpo era delicado con ojos grandes -No sé qué me paso ...

-Me estas...poniendo nervioso Nerd -Bakugo no se dio cuenta de que le toco un pecho-Pero qué demonios...

-Alguien ayúdeme...-Pero en eso se escuchó unos gritos en el área de la chicas...

-Noooooo...que me paso-Dijo Uraraka muy aperada mirándose al espejo era un chico más alto con su cabello corto , con una linda manzana de Adán.

-No...puede ser tu Uraraka...-Dijo Deku aun impactado al ver a su novia convertida en un chico.

-Deku-Kun -el castaño quedo impactado al ver a la pecosa echa toda un mujer .

-Tienes algo que decir Yaomauro -san -Dijo Iida mirando seriamente a los morena

-Hmpsii -Musito Mhio algo temerosa ya que todos la miraba como quieran asesinarla

Bueno hasta aquí deseo ideas y sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias y nos vemos.


End file.
